1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a measuring system. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention are directed toward a multi-dimensional laser tracking system for measuring target orientation.
2. Background of the Invention
Precision measuring systems have a wide variety of applications. For example, in robotics, accurate positioning and orientation of a robot is often required. To achieve a high degree of precision, a robot position measuring system can be used. Such a system typically uses a laser beam interferometer to determine the position and/or orientation of an end-effector of the robot. Such system can monitor the position and orientation of the robot end-effector in real-time while providing accuracy, speed and measurement data.
For example, a Three and Five Axis Laser Tracking System is discussed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,339, and a Five-Axis/Six-Axis Laser Measuring System is discussed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,377, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In addition, Applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 60/377,596, entitled “Nine Dimensional Laser Tracking System and Method,” which was filed on May 6, 2003, is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to provide additional description for the present invention. In addition, Applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 10/646,745 (hereinafter “'745” application) describes a multi-dimensional measuring system, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.